Myth Park
by Charlotte'James-Demigod
Summary: On an island out in the ocean, a theme park is being built, to contain every single monster in greek and roman mythology. What will happen when percy, annabeth, jason, piper, leo, frank and hazel get asked to take the first look at the park but get stranded there? take a look! credit to Rick Riordan3 first fanfic, mor chapters to come! :D


**Myth Park**

**Chapter 1**

**Overgrown chickens set a trap**

* * *

_-Percy PoV-_

It is a bad idea. I new from the start this is a bad idea, but I along with everyone else, still came. Ignoring every thought in my brain to deny this trip, I said yes out of thought that it would be a chance to learn my natural enemy in ways I never thought would be possible. Maybe I could learn more about them then Annabeth herself. Now _that's_ an opportunity you can't refuse! Although, at the price that I am paying for focussing on that point, was the worst decision I have ever made in my entire life. If I could change one thing, right now I would go back and give the professer a good smack across the face, and say that its a bad idea and that I cannot let myself and my friends go to that place. I am jolted from my thoughts when I hear a faint yell from the other side of the forest.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth scream my name. I jump to my feet at her cry, and make my way in the direction she called from, shouting her name over and over again. She's still alive, thank the gods! I'm running deeper through the forest tearing through the dirt and jumping over logs an ducking under fallen trees, not caring that I am making a lot of noise that may attract them. I run farther towards her voice, yelling her name. Yet, I stop as I approach a clearing. Its an enormous field that stretches about the length of a football field. The rest of the field is surrounded by the forest I am running through. In the middle of the grass field is a small lake that does not take up much of the space, but I sense the water being about four thousand feet deep and it seems to run under the forest out to the ocean. I immediately understand that I am in the center of the island and I know that if I swim under and follow the path out to the ocean I can get help and rescue everyone from this dreadful island. I wait there looking across the field and listen for Annabeth again.

"Percy? Where are you?" She shouts as I see her emerge from the trees across the field. I am overjoyed, I almost ran towards her but something stopped me. A gut feeling that something was not right about this. I scan the green for any signs of them but I see nothing. Wait! To my left I see something come crashing through the bushes and hide behind a tree, I just get a glance at choppy brown hair and the faint shine of a mirrored dagger. _Piper_. Its her, she's alive too then. Now all I need is to figure out how to get them and get off this island... but I never got the chance to put a plan for the three of us to escape into action because just as I was sorting everything out, I saw everyone else start popping up out of the trees. I saw all four of them pop up one at a time from all around the forest edge. I see Jason, Frank, Leo, and Hazel. Well, that complicates my plan. It seems to easy though. This huge island and we all end up in the same place at the same time... Annabeth still hasn't spotted me yet, neither have the others. It seems I am the only one that has detected all of them because I see no signs that they have noticed me or eachother yet. Then I do something stupid. I check behind me cautiously to make sure I am not being followed by anything, then I make my self ready to sprint across the field to Annabeth. But just as I start my charge so does the others and we meet in a circle around the lake staring at one another confused and relieved. Nonetheless, our confusion doesn't last long because just seconds after, there is rustling in the forest and we are surrounded by monsters. The monsters had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion, they reminded me of overgrown chickens with a crave for meat instead of breadcrumbs. I recognized them instantly from Greek mythology. The big chickens started to come closer to us which brings everyone to back up into the lake knee deep in water.

"I can't believe this... we get screwed by a bunch of big, mean looking, chickens." Leo says frustrated to the rest of us. And I agree with him because here we are, stranded on a monster infested island in the middle of the ocean with no idea of how to get off. This, is Myth Park.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

**Review's please! This is my first fanfic and I want to know if I should continue this to see if I am any good at writing. Got this idea from my brother so I hope you like it! :D**

**xox Charlotte 3**


End file.
